parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolt (Shrek)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Shrek" It will appeared on Youtube on July 22, 2019. Cast *Shrek - Bolt *Donkey - Cooper (Trolls) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Mittens (Bolt) *Lord Farquaad - Hans (Frozen) *Dragon - DJ Suki (Trolls) *The Big Bad Wolf - Discord (MLP: Friendship is Magic) *Three Little Pigs - Ice Bear, Grizzly Bear and Panda Bear (We Bare Bears) *The Three Blind Mice - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Gingy - Olaf (Frozen) *Pinocchio - Chicken Little *Magic Mirror - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *The Seven Dwarfs - 7 Dwarfs (The 7D) *Monsieur Robin Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Captain of The Guards - Clayton (Tarzan) *Shrek in Armor - James (Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends) *Cinderella - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Snow White - Any/Anastasia (Anastasia) *Thelonious - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) Scenes: *Bolt (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits (All-Star)/The Flying Talking Giraffe-Troll *Bolt (Shrek) Part 2 - The Odd Couple *Bolt (Shrek) Part 3 - Unwanted Visitors *Bolt (Shrek) Part 4 - Lord Hans/Sir Dudley Ding Dong the Magic Mirror *Bolt (Shrek) Part 5 - Welcome To Duloc *Bolt (Shrek) Part 6 - Dogs Are like Onions/Crossing The Bridge *Bolt (Shrek) Part 7 - Facing Off DJ Suki *Bolt (Shrek) Part 8 - Rescuing Anna *Bolt (Shrek) Part 9 - Escaping DJ Suki *Bolt (Shrek) Part 10 - Bolt Removes His Mask *Bolt (Shrek) Part 11 - Making Camp *Bolt (Shrek) Part 12 - Under The Stars *Bolt (Shrek) Part 13 - Lord Nooth In Bed/Anna's Bird Song/Make-Up *Bolt (Shrek) Part 14 - Monsieur King Candy *Bolt Shrek) Part 15 - Running To Duloc (My Beloved Monster) *Bolt Shrek) Part 16 - Weedrat Dinner *Bolt (Shrek) Part 17 - Cooper Discovers The Princesses Secret *Bolt (Shrek) Part 18 - Sunrise/Hans's Proposal/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) *Bolt (Shrek) Part 19 - That's What Friends Are For *Bolt (Shrek) Part 20 - The Wedding/Sunset *Bolt (Shrek) Part 21 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending (I m A Believer) *Bolt (Shrek) Part 22 - End Credits *Bolt's Swamp Karaoke Dance Party Gallery: Bolt-bolt-1.69.jpg|Bolt as Shrek Cooper.png|Cooper as Donkey Anna 3088.png|Anna as Princess Fiona (Human) Mittens (1).png|Mittens as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Prince Hans.png|Prince Hans as Lord Farquaad Dreamworks_Trolls_-_DJ_Suki.png|DJ Suki as Dragon Discord (My Little Pony).png|Discord as The Big Bad Wolf Tumblr nsgs1bpKGT1sc3n4ko1 1280.png|Ice Bear, Grizzly Bear and Panda Bear as Three Little Pigs Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as The Three Blind Mice Movies Frozen Olaf 054140 .jpg|Olaf as Gingy Chicken Little-0.jpg|Chicken Little as Pinocchio Lampy in The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue.jpg|Lampy as Magic Mirror The Seven Dwarfs in The 7D.jpg|7 Dwarfs as The Seven Dwarfs Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy as Monsieur Robin Hood Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Captain of The Guards James_(TTTE).png|James as Shrek in Armor Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Cinderella Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Snow White Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Thelonious Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube